minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Dreams of Tomorrow: Full Story
"Thank you narrator for your contribution to this story!" John said. "Let's find out what will happen to John and the gang. Just sit back, relax, and read the season finale of this series." the narrator said to the audience. Previously in Adventures of a Lifetime... "John and the Blaze Rods fight The Phantoms for once and for all. John must find a way to stop the world from grave danger..." the narrator said. ---- John and the gang saw a large gate. Jesse knew the location before. "I know this location, and even I cannot enter it." Jesse said. "There is a scroll, read it aloud, Jack." John ordered Jack. "You can enter the gate if you will sacrifice your two of your friends to defeat the mysterious person." Jack said as he read the scroll. "It's up to you, John." Aiden said to John. "I'm sorry, guys, but I need two persons that will sacrifice to enter the gate." John said. "After all of this time, I will not going with you, brother." Aiden said to Lukas as Aiden stepped into an iron trapdoor. "Sorry, Nurm. I will go with him." Jack said himself and also stepped into the trapdoor. Suddenly, they fall and the gate opened. The rest joined Jesse to fight Lim and they saw an Old Mansion in a snowy location. "Jeffrey's Mansion..." Jesse said. "Spooky..." Nikki teased John. "Ahh.." John said as he saw Nikki teased him. "No jokes, this time, girl." Vic said. They entered the Old Mansion, they saw all in the mansion are new. Lim appeared. "Where is Ink!" John said. "That traitor, well, he's down." Lim said as he show to John an iron sword covered in Ink's blood. "You monster!" John said. "Are you ready to hear the silence, John?" Lim said. "Shut up and..." John said. "Let the Hide and Seek begins!" Lim said as he knocked all of them down, unconscious. "No!" John said after he woke up in a locked room. He saw a record named "Jeff's Final Message", and he listened to it. "Hello... hello... uhm... final... message... I will leave this mansion after some people defeated me, I changed a lot and I'll find a medicine to prevent... future consequences of my... abusive powers... wait... in that box, you will find my shiny... gold sword... you must... defeat the third... white pumpkin... goodbye..." Jeffrey said the recording. "Jesse said to me that there are two white pumpkins, and a third one? Impossible!" John said to himself after he hear the recording. He find a way to escape the room by entering the fireplace. He saw two prismarine guards and he fighted them. The iron sword broke and he used the gold sword. Suddenly, Lim appeared. "THE WHITE PUMPKIN NEVER DIES!" the third white pumpkin said. "The Third White Pumpkin, finally we've met and it is time to defeat you and your evil plans!" John said. "Not so sure!" The Third White Pumpkin said. "Let's fight, Third White Pumpkin!" John said as he show a gold sword. "A gold sword, are you embarrassing me?" The Third White Pumpkin said. "Nevermind, let's fight!" The Third White Pumpkin added and they fighted. Suddenly, the gold sword lighted up in flames. "What happened!" The Third White Pumpkin said. "I dunno!" John replied. "My.. powers... they're..." The Third White Pumpkin said as he removed his mask and revealed sa Lim. "Lim! Finally, you will pay for what you have done!" John said as he cut Lim's arm. "Argh! My arm! My powers!" Lim said. "The third white pumpkin, die now!" John said. "No!" Lim said as he lighted up and explode like a confetti. The gold sword turned into mist. "No jokes this time, Lim!" John said. After that, he saved his friends. They went back to Beacontown. Lukas remembered his old friends, also Nurm started to run the emporium after Jack's loss. Few weeks later... "Hey, John!" Nikki said. "Oh, hey!" John replied. "I wonder if you are afraid of change?" Nikki said. "I am not afraid of change. The change can lost something good in my life, but it will replace something better, Nikki." John said. Suddenly, Jesse appeared. "The Order is back!" Jesse said. "Wait for us, brother!" Nikki said as they rushed to see the Old Order. They went back to Beacontown, few weeks later, they saw Soren and Ellegaard going to Beacontown. The siblings and John approached them. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I escaped during the Storm." Soren said. "Don't think about that." Jesse replied. "There is a citizen of Redstonia named Cloud suddenly disappeared with his invention, a time machine. Can you help me to find him, young adventurer?" Ellie said to John. All of a sudden, Cloud appeared. "Cloud of Redstonia, is that you?" Ellie said. "Of course, I am fool." Cloud said in a dark, crisp voice. "Don't call a fool a meamber of the..." Soren said angrily to Cloud. "Don't worry, I am fine. Besides, my invention worked out! Now, it's showtime!" Cloud said as he used his invention to warp the time. The gang disappeared without a trace and they found themselves in the Order Hall. They will find out to defeat Cloud by using time, but that is another story... Category:Blog posts